Content
by Lainey12
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet at a group home as very young children after both losing their families. Fluff. One-Shot.


**Summary: **Blaine and Kurt meet as children in a group home after both losing their families. One-Shot

**A/N: **So, this meandered into my head a few days ago and wouldn't let me go. So…Have some adorable fluff.

**Warnings: **Very slight bullying, but also cavities

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in fact, own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, Darren Criss, or Chris Colfer. Much to my dismay, of course. Sigh. RIB are stingy and won't freakin share.

Blaine was sitting on the floor with his little toy piano, a quiet thrill going from his fingertips straight to his heart each time he pressed a key and the sound came out. Blaine was quite fond of sounds, you see. He was totally engrossed in his very serious work of sound-making when he heard a sad voice.

"No, please! Please don't hurt me," the scared voice begged. Blaine lifted his eyes to search for the sad sound. He liked happy sounds. This was not a happy sound, so he wanted to make it better. He saw the much-too-tall, much-too-big five year old meanie David standing in front of a smaller boy that Blaine didn't recognize.

"I said stay away from me, Fairy! You're gross! If my dad was here, he'd say the same thing! That's why you're here! Your family knew you were a Fairy and didn't want you anymore! FAIRY!" David shouted.

Blaine stood, the piano and its pretty noises forgotten. He wanted to run and tell a grown up, but his legs were quite short and he didn't think he could find someone before David did something real bad. Blaine put his thumb in his mouth, brow furrowed, whilst he pondered what to do.

"Please. Please don't hurt me," the small voice begged again.

"FAIRY!" David shouted once more before shoving the boy into the wall.

"Hey!" Blaine said, making his usually quiet voice as loud as he could as he ran over, shoving his way in between the other children. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do, David!"

"Like I care, midget," David said, shrugging his shoulders and walking away. Blaine didn't know what a midget was, but it didn't sound like something nice. David sure was one rude guy.

"You come back here and say you're sorry!" Blaine demanded. David just laughed again and headed through the door that led to the dorms. Blaine glared at the older boy's back until a small sniff reminded him of the boy against the wall.

Blaine dropped to his knees in front of the cowering boy who had pulled his legs into his chest and was hugging them very tightly. Blaine pulled down his too-long sleeve over his fingers to dry the wetness from the pretty boy's cheek.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked him, now using the sleeve to wipe the boy's nose.

"Kurt," he said quietly, and smiled.

"My name is Blaine," he said, holding out a hand to help the other boy to his feet.

"You're prettier than a fairy. You look like an angel. Are you an angel, Kurt?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side as he studied the slightly-taller boy.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "My mommy and daddy are, though."

"Mine, too." Blaine said. "I miss them real bad sometimes, Kurt."

"Wanna read a storybook, Blaine? Storybooks always make me happy when I want my daddy." Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand. They ran down the long hallway to the rec room, where the toys and books were kept. Kurt pulled Blaine directly over to the shelves, not getting distracted by the other toys like Blaine usually did.

"You wanna pick?" Kurt asked, smiling. Blaine thought he looked even more like an angel when he smiled like that.

"Sure!" Blaine said, eyes immediately roving the shelves for his favorite story. Then, Blaine saw the familiar cover! It was _way _up on the third shelf, much too high for Blaine.

"I can't reach it, Kurt!" he turned to the other boy with wide eyes that were sparkling with unshed tears.

"Don't worry Blaine, I'll get it!" Kurt said happily. He bravely reached up, up, up to the tall shelf. Blaine clapped and laughed when Kurt managed to retrieve the book from the offending high shelf.

The boys went to a quiet corner of the room, which wasn't hard to find. They were still four, so they didn't have school yet like the big kids.

"Will you read it to me, Kurt?" Blaine asked, holding the book out to him.

"I don't read so good yet, Blaine," Kurt said with a frown. "I wish I could, though."

"That's okay! I'll read it to you like my mommy read it to me!" Kurt thought this was the best idea he'd ever heard.

Blaine pulled the book close, so he could see the words and Kurt could see the pictures. He began to read. Even though he didn't know most of the words, his mommy had read it to him enough times that he knew what they were. Kurt didn't seem to notice, and had snuggled close to Blaine with his head on his shoulder.

Blaine turned the final page in the book.

"'Christopher-Robin?'"

"'Yes, Pooh-Bear'"

"'If you live to be one hundred, I want to be one hundred minus one day, so I never have to live

without you.'"

"'Silly ol' bear,'"

"The End!" Said Blaine

The two boys fell asleep soon after, leaning against each other, hand in hand.

Blaine was drying his hands after finishing the dinner dishes. He really needed to fix the dishwasher. He placed the hand towel back on its hook and meandered up the stairs to see where that family of his had gone.

He paused outside the door to his twin girls' bedroom, hearing the familiar words for the same bedtime story that they always begged for, and were always asleep less than halfway through.

He leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his arms as he surveyed the sweet scene with hearts in his eyes and a tender, loving smile on his lips.

"If you live to be one hundred, I want to be one hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you," Kurt whispered, more to himself than the girls, as they were already asleep.

"Silly ol' bear," Blaine said softly, not wanting to wake the girls, but not being able to contain himself any longer.

"Can you believe we based our wedding vows off of a children's book?" Blaine asked with a smile as Kurt looked up from the extremely worn pages and rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Kurt sighed, "I married this super-cheesy guy who was just cute enough to talk me into it." Kurt smiled, moving from the rocking chair to place the much-loved book back on the shelf.

Blaine came into the room and gently lifted Madelyn from Gracie's bed and tucked her snugly into her own. The men kissed each of the girls in turn before flicking off the light and heading down the hall to their own room, hand in hand.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered into the darkness, not wanting to disturb his husband if he was asleep. He didn't think he was, though. When he fell asleep, he always cuddled closer to Blaine.

"Mmm?" Mumbled Kurt, voice a little muffled from the pillow.

"I've been thinking…" Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him even closer.

"About what, honey?" Kurt asked, running his thumb over Blaine's cheek, encouraging him to continue.

"I want another. Baby." Blaine held his breath, terrified at Kurt's silence. Kurt was very still for a moment, then shot straight up and reached for the bed side lamp. When it flicked on, Blaine dove into a blanket-cave (as was his custom when the lights came on, to protect his eyes).

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine, come out from under there!" When Blaine simply furrowed deeper under the covers, Kurt realized he'd have to go in after him. He sighed, lifted up the corner of the comforter, and crawled in next to Blaine. All messy curls with a sheepish grin, he couldn't be anything but absolutely breath taking.

"Honey," Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's hand, "I've been thinking that for _weeks_! I just wasn't sure if you were ready right now because you were trying to get a better offer on your new book, but…I want another too, Blaine!" Blaine smiled so wide his eyes nearly closed.

"Too bad we can't get pregnant the, ah, conventional way," Blaine said conversationally before crashing their mouths together and rolling on top of Kurt. As Blaine's lips moved down to his neck, Kurt spoke.

"Too bad? Are you kidding? Think of the stretch marks!" Blaine snorted against Kurt's collarbone.

"I'll call the agency in the morning," Blaine said. "Kiss me?"

"Mmm. For the next hundred years or so. Or until you go bald. You know, whichever."

They laughed against each other's lips, content.

**A/N: **Reviews are everything! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, there are merpeople all around me with spears, forcing me to write (dafuqqq?) Anyway, reviews make me happy


End file.
